Mediterranean one-shot collection
by Sunnyqueen
Summary: Different couples, different one-shots but all based on the Mediterranean coast and it's characteristics: from our crazy weather to our delicious cuisine. You can ask any couple you want! Let's get started!
1. The rain (RomanJustin)

**So, this is going to be a one-shot/drabbles collection themed on different aspects of the Mediterranean area (both coast and mountain) because it's a theme that I feel very comfortable with. Any couple you want, you can suggest it via review or MP, I will do the one I like the most (the more unusual, the more likely it is that I'll write it)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mentioned wrestlers.**

**This one is for AliciaDoug22. I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

**The rain:**

"Ain't that beautiful?" Justin asked, looking at the view under his feet: the green trees, the blue and shiny water, the bright Sun. Man, that was paradise.

"Can't be more beautiful than the sight I got from here." His lover answered from the bed, where he was lying down.

"Shut up. Com'ere. You need to see this." He motioned the younger man to join him and so he did.

"Well, you are right. This is beautiful." He said, hugging the smaller one.

They were in Catalonia, Spain, somewhere the autochthon people called Costa Brava, not far from Barcelona, or at least that was what the clerk told them.

"I wonder what Brava means." Justin said.

"Ask Del Rio." He said and smiled, entwining their fingers.

"I will." He answered. "Can we go to the beach?" He asked, smiling.

"Don't you have beaches in Cape Town?" He replied smiling and nibbling his neck.

"Don't be mean, kid." He snapped, smiling. "C'mon." He kissed his cheek and went inside the room, looking for his swimsuit.

Ten minutes later they were going to the beach. They saw Del Rio and Punk on the sand and the Hardys jumping off the rocks. Justin smiled.

"Are you thinking on joining them honey?" Joe asked, knowing his lover's look.

"Yeah. Do you mind?"

"You know I don't." He said and kissed his brow before they went to join the Mexican and his boyfriend. "Hey guys."

"Hello." Punk said, smiling at them.

They put their towels on the sand and the South African went to join his former mentor and his brother.

"So, are you enjoying this?" Alberto asked, his eyes closed.

"Well, I'm not exactly a beach nor sun fan, but I'm definitely enjoying spending time with Paul." He smiled when he saw his boyfriend jumping off the rock following the brothers.

"I feel sorry for them." Punk said, looking at the Hardys, who were hugging each other.

"What for?" Joe asked.

"We all got to be with our loved ones but them." He answered. "Kevin is busy doing a new storyline and Mark can't make it either until next week." Phil said. "Damn, I love this Sun. No wonder there is so much tourism in the area." He said and Alberto nodded in agreement.

During the afternoon some other of their co-workers joined them. Joe didn't put a toe in the water, he was too comfy on the sand.

"You are going to get burned, sweetie." Justin said as he lay down next to him.

"Nah. I never got burned before." He answered, pulling the older man on top of him.

After twenty minutes there was no one in the beach: not because they wanted to leave, because they had to; from all of the sudden it stated raining like there was no tomorrow.

"What the hell?" Matt growled, trying to untangle his hair. "How can suddenly start raining like that in five seconds?"

"I don't know." His brother asked, taking over his hair and untangling himself.

"The clerk says it happens a lot during July." Del Rio told them. "They say that we are lucky that it didn't hail." He said.

"Whatever." Matt muttered. "Let's go Jeff." He said and both went to their room, under the sight of their friends.

"It's no fair to them." Justin mumbled, hugging his boyfriend who kissed the top of his head.

"I know honey, but there's nothing we can do." He answered. "Let's go back to our room." He said and gently pushed the African man.

Once in his room Roman sat down on the balcony and watched the rainfall and impact on the seawater.

"Paul baby, come here." He said and the older man, who was drinking water went next to him. He pulled the man down so he was sitting in the spot between his crossed legs.

"What are you doing?" He asked, curious, when he realised that the American was doing absolutely nothing, just staring blank ahead.

"Watching."

"Watching what?" He asked, leaning against the hard chest of Joe.

"The rain. It reminds me of you." He answered, wrapping his strong arms around Justin's waist.

"The rain reminds you of me? Don't people usually say things like '_You are the Sun of my life'_ and cheesy stuff like that?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah. But you say that to an ordinary normal person and you are anything but." He said and nuzzled his neck. "You are like the rain: unpredictable."

"So I'm unpredictable?" He questioned happily, his lips roaming over the neck and jawline.

"Uh-huh. You just do crazy stuff and say crazy things out of nowhere. It would surprise me if you didn't, though, seeing who your mentor was." He answered. "Just like that day that you bought that dirt bike because you wanted to learn to ride it." He recalled and smiled.

"Hey, I did learn how to ride the damn thing." He replied.

"Yeah. After we spent a whole week with Jeff and Matt in Cameron. That place is tiny." He said.

"Yes it is. Also beautiful." He said and turned around so he was sitting facing him. "Can we go to the bar? I'm a bit hungry." He asked.

Yeah, he could be oldest in that relationship, but he certainly wasn't the dominant one due to his childish and crazy behaviour. Not that he minded, he liked letting his boyfriend take control; he looked so sexy.

"Can do." They got up and made his way to the bar, hands joined.

Roman smiled: he loved his crazy high-flyer even more than he loved the rain. And that was a lot. Yeah, Justin was also the Sun of his life, he was the one who brought brightness in his boring existence, but let's not forget it: he didn't like the Sun that much, he preferred the rainy days because he made sure that Paul was with him every second of their time. 

* * *

**The rain, it is really beautiful to watch it fall, don't you think? I could spent hours doing so.**

**So, what do you think? Good enough? I really, really like this couple now. I had never thought about them together before. Next one is Hunter/Kofi, for IsidoraAngst.**


	2. The wine (HunterKofi)

**This chapter is for IsidoraAngst, a Hunter/Kofi. This time is about wine. I don't like wine as a drink, but my dad does, so I'm quite familiar with it. I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

**The wine:**

"Hunt? What are we going to do today?" Kofi asked his boyfriend who, as usual, was still in bed.

"Ugh… What time is it?" He asked, rolling onto his back and staring at the younger man.

"Ten o'clock. C'mon, get up, I'm hungry." He urged.

"I'm up, I'm up." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He smiled at the coloured man and motioned him to come closer to him. Once Kofi was next to him he kissed him softly. "Morning."

"Morning." He answered and smiled.

"Let me shower and we'll go to have breakfast. Something interesting might happen." He smiled mysteriously and went to the bathroom, followed by the younger man who was looking at him with a curious gaze.

"What do you mean? What have you done now?" He asked.

"Hey! Why do you always think that I've done something?" He questioned, pouting.

"Because your best friend is Shawn." He answered. "And you always do something that usually ends up bad."

"That's not true." The sceptic look that the coloured man gave him made him growl. "Ok, so some plans backfired, but believe, this time it's something and good and nothing can go wrong." He started the water and smiled when the warm water washed his sleepiness away.

Ten minutes later they were already in the restaurant, talking with the only ones who were there, which ended up being the Hardys, Evan and Seth Rollins.

"What are you going to do today?" Evan asked.

"We are going to do parachuting." Jeff answered.

"Parachuting?" Seth asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it something we've never done before." Matt answered, smiling at his brother who nodded and laughed.

"We have to do that one day!" Evan exclaimed, looking at his boyfriend.

"Ain't that too dangerous?" The Shield member asked.

"Don't worry. We wouldn't let them do suicidal things if we didn't knew that they are prepared enough to be safe." A third voice said and Matt and Jeff almost broke their necks when they turned around.

The both of them squealed when they saw Kevin and Mark behind them, Matt, being more open and effusive than Jeff, hugged the older man and laughed before kissing him. On the other side, Mark kissed his boyfriend on the forehead and whispered something to him.

"I guess this is the 'something interesting', isn't it?" Kofi asked his boyfriend.

"It is. I felt so bad for them that I called Vince. He understood and sent them over." He said. "Anyway, get ready because we are going somewhere." He said as he got up. "Welcome guys." He said as he patted their backs.

"We owe you one." Mark said, rubbing Jeff's neck.

"Nah. That's for free. They looked so depressed." He joked but the Hardys were too happy to even growl.

They abandoned the room and made their way to the parking of rental cars.

"So… where are we going?" Kofi asked as he climbed on the passenger seat of the car that Hunter had borrowed for their days in there.

"Cap…many. Or something like that. They spell it C-A-P-M-A-N-Y." He told him.

"Weird name." He answered. "What's in there?"

"Vineyards. I always wanted to be in one with you." He said and smiled.

"That's sweet." The younger male said and leaned over so he could kiss his cheek. "Do you know how to get there?"

"I don't. The GPS does. It's programmed to lead us there and back." He answered. "So, I got a private guided tour for us. Once we are done finished we will eat in their restaurant, but previously we will do a wine tasting. How does that sound?"

"Like we should have taken to Punk to drive us back." He joked and Paul chuckled. "Sounds amazing Hunter." He said.

For about half an hour they drove, one of them concentrated on the road and the other one admiring the landscape. When they arrived to the vineyard there was a woman waiting for them.

"Mr. Levesque?" She asked.

"That will be me." He answered, shaking hands with her. "He is my boyfriend, Kofi Kingston." He presented.

"I'm Carla and I'll be you guide. If you follow me, please." She had a strong accent but luckily she was easy to understand.

They had a great time: she explained them everything, starting in the actual factory where the smell of wine was strong, then they went to the museum: there were images of how they worked the grapes about a century ago, of how much had changed the machinery and the landscape had also changed.

"What happened with all those trees?" Kofi asked. "Were they cut down?"

"Oh no. We suffer at least one fire per year, so it's really hard for vegetation to grow in the mountains." Carla answered, smiling at them.

They continued the route and finally arrived at the vineyard. It was amazing, not that they knew anything about vineyards, but it was beautiful, the green leafs, the green or black grapes.

"What are those barrels?" Hunter asked, pointing at one.

"Well, sometimes, if the temperature drops too much at night it might freeze, so those barrels produce heat to contrasts the low temperatures." She answered. "If you come with me we'll proceed to do the tasting." They followed the woman who led them to a room full of bottles, the cellar, they stood in front of a table that had about ten bottles. "So, you'll be tasting our best ten wines: three of them are white wine, one is rosé, two are dark, one is sparkling rosé, two are must and the last one is a sweet wine called Grenache, Garnatxa in Catalan." She explained.

She poured a glass for his clients and then they tossed before sipping.

"That is really good." Hunter praised and Carla smiled at him.

"I agree." The African man said and even though he wasn0t a huge fan of wine he could recognise the category of it.

After the tasting they went to the restaurant, which had an amazing view to the vineyard. During the lunch they had different dishes, from small white beans accompanied with a kind of pork sausage, different types of cheese with pear and pears cooked with red wine.

"So, did you have a great time?" Hunter asked.

"Sure did. It was a great idea to come here. I didn't know there were so many types of wine." He answered, entwining their fingers over the table. "I didn't know you liked wine so much." He said.

"A dirty little secret." He replied and smiled what made Kofi laugh. "No, seriously, I always enjoyed wine."

"So… If you had to choose between me and wine, what would you choose?" He asked playfully, letting his boyfriend see that he wasn't talking seriously.

"You can't ask me to do that! Mainly because right now I got something that involves you, me, wine and a bed." He moved his eyebrow and by the ashamed look his boyfriend had he knew that he was blushing. "I just love it when you look so innocent."

"That must be the reason you always say such things." He mumbled under his breath.

"Sure it is." He leaned over the table and kissed him softly. "We should go back. I want to put this idea of mine to work." He said when they split the kiss and the younger man shivered at the thought.

Yeah, his boyfriend might be a perv, but he loved him anyway, with all his heart. He held his hand and kissed his cheek. Yeah, he loved the man.

"What I you smiling about?" The blond asked, paying the cashier for the bottles of wine he bought.

"Nothing. Just how much I love you." He answered, smiling.

"Hn. Just as much as I love. And wine." Kofi burst into laughing and hugged him. "Let's go."

Hunter smiled: yeah, Kofi was a very sweet, sweet boy, the total opposite of what he was. He held the bag with the wine bottles and smirked: that was going to be a very interesting night. Very interesting indeed.

* * *

**I have to agree with them, vineyards are very beautiful, specially on summer. Now, the fire part, yes sadly, in that part they have one almost every year. I remember one when i was around seven: it almost arrived to the village. Luckily it didn't.**

**Next couple is going to be Seth/Sheamus or Sheamus/Seth, not sure about it is for lilasskickersmom.**


	3. The Sun (SheamusSeth)

**This time is going to be for lilasskickersmom and it's a Sheamus/Seth, themed on the Sun. As I said before, feel free to ask any couple you would like to read.**

**Enjoy your reading!**

* * *

**The Sun:**

"Damn, I'm dying." Sheamus said walking on his room.

"What do you mean?" Seth, his boyfriend asked from the sofa. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to take a cold water." He announced and the one with bi-coloured hair nodded before going back to his book.

Stephen had gone to the beach with some other while he decided to stay in their hotel room: even though he really enjoyed the beach he didn't feel like going that day.

"Sweetie? Are you okay?" He asked when twenty minutes went by: he never stayed that long in the shower unless he was with him.

"I wouldn't exactly say so…"

"Open the door." He gently asked. At first he thought that the Irishman wouldn't open, but when he heard the _click_ of the door he shoved it open. "My God!" He exclaimed, shocked. "What the hell happened to you?"

Sheamus was like a… red shrimp: from head to toes he was completely burned. Well, except for his hands and the swimsuit area, that one was as pale as always, but that was just like… his pelvis area.

"Too much sun I guess." He mumbled and moaned painfully as he moved to make it to the bed. "Ouch. Ouch. Ouch." He groaned as he lay down on the bed.

"Did you use the Sun protection we bought?" He asked: he knew how sun acted on Sheamus and his delicate pale skin.

"Fuck yeah. Looks like protection 50 is not enough!" He growled.

"Aww… I'm sorry love. " He carefully kissed his lips. "Didn't Adam once say that one time he got sun-burned he used a cucumber sauce?" He asked.

"You are not going to put cucumber sauce or whatever on me!" He shouted and sitting up right away. "Damn it…" He groaned when the action caused him more pain.

"You want to be hurting like that for the next three days?" He asked, dangerous tone in his voice.

"Okay, okay…" He mumbled and smiled when sweet, tender, moist lips kissed his forehead lovingly. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." The younger answered. "I'm going to find Adam and ask how to do it."

"Ok. But come back soon, ok?" He asked and squeezed his hand.

"Of course." He left another kiss on his lips and abandoned the room and made his way to the Canadians room, he knocked the door and Jay opened. "Hey Jason."

"Hey Seth. What's up?" He asked, smiling.

"Stephen is sun-burned. Is Adam here?" He replied.

"He's on the beach with the Hardys." He answered. "You wanted to ask for the cucumber thing?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "He looks like a red shrimp." He said and the blond giggled.

"Well, you are lucky. Adam brought lots of it, he want miss one or two." He said as he gave him two bottles. "You just need to apply it like normal cream." He explained to the younger man.

"Okay. Thank you." He thanked. "Well, see you around!" He said as he closed the door and made his way to his own room. "Hey sweetie, Jay gave me two bottles." He announced, sitting next to him on the bed.

"Great. Let's make a salad." He joked and Seth chuckled, opened the bottle, poured some of it on his hands and ever so carefully started to apply to the red and hot skin.

"Am I hurting you?" The American asked.

"You could never hurt me." He answered, smiling sweetly at him. "Your hands feel amazing." He sighed.

Seth blushed slightly and started to apply the cream on the muscular thighs, massaging tenderly when a small soft sound froze him: a whimper came from the redheaded lips. And it wasn't a whimper of pain to be exact.

"Stephen?" He asked, his cheeks burning when he saw that his boyfriend was semi-hard.

"I… I'm sorry." He mumbled, looking away. " I didn't mean to." He said.

They never had any type of sexual approach. Seth wanted to wait and Sheamus respected him; he would never hurt his precious boy. He would kill himself first.

"It's okay. I can take care of it." He smiled sweetly and continued to rub his hands and smiled for himself when he realised that his lover was getting harder and harder.

"I don't want you to feel forced." The one with blue eyes said, caressing his cheek.

"I don't. I want to. Not sex, though. I want to wait a bit more for that." He mumbled. He continued applying the cream all over his chest, teasing lightly his nipples, making the older man shudder. "Roll. I need to put cream on you back as well." Carefully Farrelly did roll and groaned when his prominent erection was pressed against the mattress. "Don't worry, I promise I'll take care about it." Seth mumbled and the older hummed. After a few more of minutes he had used more than half of the bottle and finished to daub it on his boyfriend's amazing body. "If you want me to take care of your not-so-little problem you need to lay on you back sweetie." He said.

The redheaded turned around and whimpered against his will when Seth toughed it lightly. Without saying a word he started to kiss the hot shaft, licking it from time to time.

"Colby…" He moaned.

"Shh… I'll make you feel so good." He wasn't virgin, of course, he knew what he was doing, but he wanted their first time to be special.

He sucked the bulbous head, moaning when the taste invaded his senses. He then lowered his head until he had almost all of it inside his mouth. Slowly he made his way up, grazing his teeth lightly. He looked up and saw how his boyfriend was looking at him with lust. He repeated the movement four or five times more before he decided that he would take him fully.

"Love? What are you doing?" Stephen asked when he saw that his boyfriend was getting on his hands and knees, but he didn't get any answer, just a beautiful and naughty smile. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing. Nothing bad at least. Just relax." He said before he returned to his previous actions. He descended carefully to not to injure his jaw; he gagged a bit and backed up a little bit but stubbornly forced himself to take him.

"Colby…" He muttered, mesmerised, when he realised what was his lover's intention. "You are amazing honey." He said and brushed his hair, putting it behind his ear and caressing his cheek. "Don't hurt yourself, ok?" The younger nodded. "Oh shit!" He exclaimed, almost coming form the movement.

After a few more tries he engulfed his lover totally and hummed in ecstasies and started to move his head up and down, every second faster and faster.

"Holy shit Seth!" The oldest moaned as he came in his boyfriend's mouth, who swallowed everything. "That was fucking amazing." He breathed out and then carefully wiped out a drop of his seed that stained his baby's cheek.

"I'm glad you like it." He mumbled, not moving, trying to hide his erection from Farrelly: he could not believe that he was hard from giving a blowjob. It never happened to him never before.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He sat up, his body almost not hurting thanks to the cucumber thing and lifted his head by putting a finger under his chin. And then, he saw it: the brown eyes were dimmed by lust, a thin layer of sweat covered his face and he was shivering slightly. "C'mon, you don't have to hide it. Strip for me baby." He said and Seth looked at him, eyes wide open.

"B-but…" Sheamus kissed his mouth softly.

"I said I wouldn't force you too nothing and I'm always true to my word, ok baby?" The brunette nodded. "I just want to see you in all your splendour and if you let me, give you a small part of what you have given to me." He whispered against his lips. "Please?"

The younger man nodded and started to take off his clothes, not daring to look at the other male. Once he was completely naked and in front of him, Sheamus grabbed his waist and pulled him to himself.

"You are the most gorgeous creature I ever laid my eyes on." He smiled and kissed his tummy softly. "Come here." He patted the spot right next to him and the one with bi-coloured hair sat down in there. "Stay still. And if you want me to stop just say it, all right love?"

"Y-yeah." He agreed and inhaled when the strong and unburned hand wrapped around his aching shaft. He bit his lips to try to hold back the pleasure moans.

"No, no. Let me hear you. I want to hear you." The European asked and then kissed his neck. "Please."

His hand never stopped moving and the way he would brush his thumb against the tip of his cock it was sending him to a point of return.

"F-faster." He moaned, his clinging on the soft white sheets. "Please Stephen please…" He begged and the blue-eyed man satisfied him by doing so and kissing his neck.

"You taste so good baby, so good." He praised, his hand moving faster and he lowered himself a bit more and carefully bit one nipple.

That sent Lopez over the edge, cumming hard on his beloved one hands and screaming his name. His body went limp and Sheamus smiled sweetly, kissing his lips. He cleaned his hand with a tissue and then wiped off the semen that was on Seth abdomen.

"How are you feeling?" He gently asked, helping him to lie flat.

"Great." He mumbled. "And you? Are you hurting?" He questioned, worried.

"I'm fine by now. That cucumber shit actually worked." He said and kissed his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied and snuggled closer to him.

"Do you want to sleep?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah. You should sleep too, you'll heal faster." He replied and then closed his eyes, quickly falling sleep under the loving gaze of his boyfriend who pressed him against his firm chest even more before kissing sweetly the top of his head.

* * *

**Sun burns, those are the worst. I cannot understand how all the foreign people who comes here on summer can swim with burned skin. I just got burned once and it was hell for me!**

**I hope you enjoyed it reading as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
****Next one is going to be Adam/Matt (I love these two together. So cute.)**


	4. The sand (EdgeMatt)

**This is for Matt-EdgeChick. I hope you'll like it!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**The sand:**

For the first day (almost night, it was around 8pm), there were together at the swimming pool so they basically didn't leave any space for the rest of the hotel's clients. Not that any of them minded too much: The Hardys, Justin and Evan where having their own fun by jumping from the highest trampoline.

"Are you sure that those four didn't used to do high diving in another life?" Punk asked. He, Legacy, Kofi, Miz, Alex and Heath were inside the pool, but because of the other four it was almost impossible to swim.

The rest were on the loungers, enjoying the warm Sun, however Seth and Sheamus were under a parasol, the older man not wanting to get burned again.

"They definitely could have been." Roman answered, looking after his boyfriend.

"I agree." Adam mumbled before sipping on his drink. "Man, this is paradise." He said and someone nodded.

"Wrong. It would be paradise if I wasn't getting splashed every five seconds." Hunter growled.

"I can take care of one of them." The oldest Canadian stated. "Beau. Come here." He said and Matt smiled jumping and going out of the water to go next to him.

"What is it?" He asked, lying next to the blond, who wrapped an arm around him lazily.

"You were splashing Hunt." He replied, caressing the wet dark hair and Matt snorted, making clear that he didn't care at all. "Be nice, you brat."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can we go to the beach?" He asked.

"Sure love." They stood up and said good-bye to the rest who waved at them too.

They went to their room and changed their clothes for dry ones and then made their way to the beach. It was almost dark and there was no need of using shoes to avoid the usually hot sand, reason for which they were going bare foot.

Matt had his head on Adams shoulder, Adam's arm was wrapped around Matt shoulder and his hand was playing with the younger neck. Matt sat down on the beach, forcing Adam to sit next to him, once the blond was in the same position he was, the American curled up next to him.

"Adds?"

"Yeah beau?" The older asked in reply.

"I love you." He mumbled under his breath.

"And I love you sweetheart." He answered, nibbling at his ear softly.

They stood there, not doing anything at all, just sharing time and enjoying the company of each other, arms wrapped around the beloved one. After a while Adam realised that Matt was staring at the wet sand and he did it too, suddenly seeing what was his baby watching: the wet sand sparkled when the water retrieved.

It was beautiful. It was almost magic.

About ten minutes later Matt moved and kneeled in front of the water and wrote Adam Joseph Copeland and smiled when the water erase it. The blond hugged him from behind, also kneeling and kissed his shoulder.

"What are you doing my love?" He asked.

"You see this?" He pointed at the name that was still readable.

"I do. What about it?"

"The day that the water that has washed your name off evaporates it'll be the day that we will be broken." He answered and put his hands on Adam's ones, squeezing them.

At that, the Canadian did the same with his boyfriend's name. "The day the sand where I have written your name disappears it'll be the day that we will be broken." He repeated, kissing his cheek and then his lips. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever lain my eyes on." He whispered.

"Oh Addy…" The brunette whispered, smiling and pressing his back harder against the other man's chest.

"Let's go walk a bit. I want to enjoy this wonderful night with the person I love the most." He stood up and raised his boyfriend. Matt laid his head on his shoulder again and wrapped an arm around his waist while with his other hand entwined his fingers with the hand hanging on his shoulder.

After a few minutes of walking Adam forced Matt to sit down on a rock and then kneeled on one knee and smiled at him, before taking a ring-box from his pocket.

"Matty, we've known each other for ages and even though we had our problems we have been able to get over them. We have been together for five years and I hope, running. This is why I want to ask you something: will you marry me, my prince?" He asked, his heart pounding hard on his chest, just like if it was going to break his damn bones.

"Yes, yes." He covered his mouth with his hands and let the crystalline tears run down his cheeks.

"Oh my love…" Adam slipped the simple silver ring with a single diamond on Matt's ring finger of his right hand. "I love you, so, so much."

Matt tackled the blond to the sand and kissed him, his eyes still watery from the emotion when he realised something.

"Adds? I think the ring goes on the left hand, not the right." He said, rising his hand to admire it.

"I know. But since I decided that I was going to ask you here I thought that I should do it according to their beliefs." He explained, rubbing his back.

"How long have you been planning this?" Matt asked, his head resting on Adam's chest.

"Since I knew we were coming here." He answered. "I wanted it to be perfect. You deserve it." He said, stroking the soft silky hair.

"I love you." Matt mumbled. "I love you so much."

"And I love you too. My fiancé." He said and then stood up, carrying the man, bridal style.

"You know we ain't married yet, right?" Matt asked, not really wanting to be put down.

"I gotta practice, don't I?" The blond asked back.

"Yeah, you have." He answered and then wrapped his arms around Adam's neck. "Can I tell Jeff?"

"Of course my love. Do you want me to leave you at his room?"

"Yes please." He said and Adam did so. "In ten minutes I'll be with you." Adam stole a kiss from him and then made his way to their room. Matt knocked the door and Jeff opened it. "Can we talk for a sec?"

"Sure bro. What's up?" The younger Hardy asked, looking at his brother puffy eyes. "Are you okay? You've been crying? Have Adam and you argued?" matt shook his head, beaming. "No, you definitely haven't, you wouldn't be smiling if you did."

"He… he asked me Jeff." The brunette said.

"Asked you what?" He blinked confused: he had no idea what his brother was talking about.

"To marry him. He asked me to marry him." He held his hand and Jeff took it, in complete disbelief.

"Oh my god! Congratulations Matthew!" He hugged the elder one and kissed his cheek. "It is so beautiful." He praised and Matt nodded: it was simple yes, but he liked things to be simple. And Adam obviously knew that. "You have to tell me. But not now, I know you are eager to go back to him." He kissed his cheek again and shook his head. "Damn Canadian…" He sighed. "I love you big brother. I'm so happy for you." He said and smiled, again.

"I love you too. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye." He walked out of the room and went to his own.

Yeah, he and Adam had a lot of problems before they talked about their feelings but he couldn't be happier: the man he loved asked him to marry him. That was the best day ever. At least for the moment, he knew that the best day of his life was going to be the day he was married to the blond.

He opened the door to his room and crawled on the bed once he had changed his clothes, next to Adam, who hugged him tightly.

"You are happy." It was a statement.

"Of course I am. You asked me to marry you, how could I not be happy?" He asked and kissed the bare chest. "I love you." He mumbled, sleep claiming him really quickly, a lot of emotions for one day.

"I love you too." He watched his lover… no, fiancé sleep curled up on his chest. His hand ran through the soft hair and then pressed a gentle and loving kiss on his forehead. He smiled: he couldn't have asked him if Matt didn't do the writing in the sand and said those words filled with love. He was so damn nervous to do it! Blessed was the sand. "I love you so much." He whispered when Matt whimpered his name.

Those were the last spoken words that night.

* * *

**So, here in Spain the ring is worn in the left hand, but where the shot's happen (Catalonia) we wear it on the right hand. Don't ask me why, it's tradition. And also wears it both man and woman, but I guess they'll go to get Adam's ring in another chapter.**

**Next one is a Seth/Evan.**

**PS: By the way, I ONLY write yaoi, just in case someone thought otherwise.**


	5. The human castles (SethEvan)

**So, this one goes again for ****AliciaDoug22. This time is themed on the human castles that we do in here (I've never done any though, too dangerous, all my cousins have, though.). For those ones who doesn't know how does a human castle look like I leave you this video (I'm sorry is in catalan, but the woman only describes what are they doing): **

****** watch?v=8YKLCyq0wxw**

******Anyway, I give a bit of introduction about that castle: It's considered one of the more difficult to do. So we have 8 floors with 9 'castellers' (the people doing it) and at the end we have the 'anxeneta' usually a boy or girl not older than 9-10 years old and always really skinny (also the last tower is made by kids) Once the anxeneta is at the top of the tower they must rise a hand. To consider that a castle is completed, they have to build it and unbuild it without falling. If it falls, you can't do it a again.**

******Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**The human castles:**

"C'mon Seth!" Evan yelled, laughing.

"Wait Evan!" He said, trying to catch the older man. "Geez, no one would say that I'm the younger." He growled.

"You are such a baby, Colby." Evan said. "How can a city defeat you?" He asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh shut up Matt. You know I don't like the nature." He growled, accepting the hand that was given to him.

"C'mon." He started to walk slower and pulled the taller man until they arrived at a full of people and gigantic square. "What's going on?" He asked and started to walk through the people.

"Hey, ain't that Mark and Glenn?" Seth asked, pointing at two heads easy to see among the people.

"Yeah. Let's go with them." He said and walked towards their direction. "Hey guys!" He said and the Brothers of Destruction looked at him.

"Hey kids. What are you doing?" Mark asked.

"Wandering. What's going on?" Seth asked.

"We have no idea. They have said something in Spanish, I think, but we don't understand Spanish." Kane answered.

"I know what they are going to do." All of them looked at Del Rio, who was taking Matt Hardy's hand. "They are going to do human castles." He explained.

"Human castles?" Evan asked.

"Just shut up and watch." He said and Matt giggled.

They watch, mesmerised, how some of the people started to build up a tower getting on each other's shoulders. They did a tower that had six floors it they kept making it.

"What the hell?" Matt whispered when he saw children going to the top of the tower. "That one is only about six!" He exclaimed, indignant.

"I guess she is prepared, love." Alberto said, caressing his arm.

"Yeah but…" He tried to argue but the younger kissed him, shushing him.

"C'mon Matt. You've done crazier things your whole life." He said, smiling. "You told me you used to jump off threes when you were a child."

"Ok, ok." He held his hands in surrender.

Watching them discussing, nor Mark nor Glenn noticed how the other two walked away. Once they where far enough, they went to a bar and ordered a drink. They sat on a corner, where they could see the castles and still be alone.

"What do you want to do today?" Lopez asked, sipping his coke.

"I don't know… How about we just wander?" He suggested.

"Ok. But at my pace." He smiled and the older nodded, smiling in return. "Matt?"

"Yes baby?"

"What would you do if something happened to me? I know, if I was up there and fell down?" he said, pointing at the new castle that was being made.

"Run to you and try to sooth your pain away." He answered, not really his boyfriend's point.

"No. I mean, what if I feel down and broke my spine? Will you be with me?" He asked, playing with his glass.

"What kind of a question is that, Colby?" He asked, growling, something that no one was used to see. Not even Seth.

"I-I…" He trailed off, not wanting to share his real motives with him.

"I swore I would be next to you until the day you pushed me away." He blinked and tilted his head suddenly fear in his eyes. "Are you pushing me away?"

"What? No!" He exclaimed. "It's just… I don't want to be without you, I can't live without you." He looked down and Matt touched his cheek.

"Seth, honey, we need to talk about this. Why don't we go back to the hotel, take a bath and talk?" He asked, caressing his face.

"Sounds good." He mumbled.

Matt paid and then they walked out of the building. They made their way to the hotel, hands joined. When they arrived, Seth filled the bathtub while the oldest went to drink water. Once they were covered by the water, Evan started to run his hands through the multi-coloured hair.

Yeah, he might be the bottom and childish, but when it came to comfort his lover he could the most serious guy.

"So? What the hell was that question?" He asked, his hands gently caressing the soft skin of his shoulders.

"I… You remember that I went out with a man I met about two years ago?" He said.

"Yeah. Scott, right?"

"Yes. Well he… do you remember that once I broke my leg?" The oldest one nodded. "He… He left me because he said that staying with someone who couldn't do anything was pointless. He left that very same day, when I needed him the most he…" Seth bit his lips, not wanting to cry in front of Evan.

"Oh baby…" He spun him and kissed his lips. "I won't walk away from you. I'm not Scott, I'll be with you forever, I don't care in what condition are you. I'll love you, respect you and care for you for always."

"I love you too." Seth answered, kissing him hungrily and straddling his lap, small tears watering his eyes.

When the kiss broke, Evan smiled. "I know what we are going to do tomorrow."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Colby asked, arching an eyebrow and not liking the naughty smile on his lover's lips.

"We'll do human castles on the beach!" He exclaimed and the younger sighed: he should have seen this coming.

"Yeah, you and I only? We won't make a great castle, then." He said, arching an eyebrow.

"Nah, I'll get the Hardys, Justin and Kofi. And you can get Roman, Dean, Miz and Kevin." Evan listed.

"Well, as you wish, love." He smiled in his head; Matt always got the power of making him feel better in minutes and a few words.

They stepped out of the bathtub and went to dress. Tomorrow was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

**Next one is going to be a Randy/Punk!**

**Bye!**


	6. The music (RandyPunk)

**This one is for lilasskickersmom. Based on the music, this time. Remember that here in the South of Europe music is one of the most important things in our life, we can't go anywhere without music.**

* * *

**The music:**

They went to the countryside, still in the Mediterranean, but more to Matt and Jeff liking, if you asked them. They were gathered in the lobby, deciding on what to do that night.

"The clerk says that today is the first day of a festival." Rey said.

"Festival of what?"

"Music. They call it the MMVV, which stands for Mercat de la Música Viva de Vic." He explained.

"Which means…?" Matt asked, looking at the Mexicans while he embraced Kevin.

"Fair of the Live Music of Vic." Del Rio answered. "So, are we going or what?" He said.

"Yeah, let's go." Hunter, Shawn, Randy, Matt, Jeff, Kevin, Punk, Del Rio, Rey, and the Brother of Destruction made their way through the streets, following the people.

It wasn't long enough until each one of them had a beer in his hand (except Punk, of course) and cheering whatever group was in the stage, none of them understood anything they were saying, but anyway, music is music so it didn't matter that they understood the lyrics.

About three hours later the only sober enough where Kevin, Mark, Glenn, Óscar and Punk. "C'mon, let's bring those morons back." Punk said taking Randy, his boyfriend, by the hand and holding him: Orton wasn't as trashed as the others, but Punk knew that if he left him alone he'll find a way to get another beer.

Kevin and Mark spooned their boyfriends while the others led the rest back to the hotel. Punk and Randy arrived at their room. "C'mon Randy. Go to bed." He said to the younger man.

"Noo… I want to fuck you. I love your ass." The Viper slurred, grabbing a handful of the said part of Phil's body.

"What the…? Is that what I mean to you? A piece meat?" He growled and stared at the man from Saint Louis and then stormed out of the bedroom.

Randy looked at the open door; his brain is still processing what had just happened, when he heard a voice. "You shouldn't have said that." He found Kevin staring at him with Matt curled up on his arms.

"I…" He closed his mouth and then looked down.

"He's by the garden." The older man said. "Just go with him and talk to him." He half-ordered, half-suggested. "Good night Orton." He smiled.

"G-good night Nash." He replied before taking the key and running to the beautiful and full of flowers garden. "Punk!" No answer. "Brooks!" "Silence. "Phil." Nothing. "Phil! C'mon!" The wind was his only answer. "Phil c'mon! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" And even though he didn't answer, Randy found him on a lounger, staring blankly ahead. "Phil." He said and sat next to him.

"Go away. I'm sure you'll find an ass better than mine. I'm sure Codes is better than me." The Straight Edge man growled, not bothering to look at him.

"Philly please. I'm so sorry, I know I shouldn't have said that." He reached for his hand, and to his surprise, the Chicago native let him.

"Damn right you shouldn't have." He answered.

"Forgive me?" He mumbled, his lips against the skin of the hand, his eyes getting watery. "I know I've been an asshole and that I haven't treat you like you deserve. I never meant that, you mean so much more to me. You mean the world to me." He whispered, eyes locked.

"How come you never told me this before?" Brooks asked.

"I don't know. I was afraid you would make fun of me." He mumbled, staring at the beautiful starry sky.

"Oh Randall, I would never make fun of you. At least not about your feelings." He straddled Randy and kissed him softly. "You are my world too." He said, smiling when the loud music reached his ears. "Do you want to go back?"

"Uh? Where?" He asked, nuzzling his neck.

"The music thing. Just you and I." He said. "And no alcohol."

"Sounds good." They stood up and made their way back to the MMVV. "What kinda of music is that?" Randy asked. "I've never heard it before."

"I don't know, honey."

"It's rumba." They turned around and found out a woman, smiling at them. "It's original from here." She said and disappeared.

"Well, it's a really soundly and rhythmic." Punk said, Randy's left arm around his waist.

Randy watched amused how Punk started to dance along with the rest of the crew. His eyes were glued to him; the way the older man moved it was almost inconceivable. Punk stopped when the music did and smiled at the taller man who leaned and kissed him fully.

"So, you like this music, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's easy to dance." He answered.

They observed how another group took place on the stage, more much younger than the previous ones. The only thing they understood from their first song was 'Jennifer'

"What do you think is about?" Punk asked.

"No idea." Randy asked. "About Jennifer." Phil kicked his side and rolled his eyes.

"It's about an impossible love." The same woman than before told them. "It's a love story between a very patriotic man and a guidette. The man is the one who sings and lists things that are very Catalan and says that he would do anything for her, like tuning his car." She said and then disappeared again.

"She's creepy." Randy said and Brooks nodded. "Should we go back?"

"Sure." Randy wrapped an around his shoulder and kissed his brow.

During their walk Punk thought that it would be funny to tease the younger man so he forced his hand inside the tight jeans and groped him.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Randy hissed, stopping.

"Feeling you?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I see that. What I meant is why are you doing it in the middle if the street." He mumbled.

"Because then I want have to wait at the hotel." He answered before kissing him roughly.

"Hmm… Philly…" He moaned.

"Let's go, we are not that far." He started pulling him by his belt.

In less than ten minutes they were in their room, feeling each other up: Punk was against the wall and his legs wrapped around his waist.

Randy threw him in bed and stripped him at the same time he was being stripped too.

"Turn around so I can prep you." He growled on the Chicagoan ear.

"No. Just do it, I need you now." He replied while

"I don't want to hurt you." Randy said, kissing his buttocks.

"Just do it Randy. Please baby, please, I need you, I need you." He knew that Orton couldn't resist his pleas.

"Damn you." He thrust into him and Punk screamed in ecstasies. "Keep it down baby, I don't want Nash nor Glenn pounding in the door anytime soon." He said as he started to move, setting a fast rough pace.

"Randy, Randy… Shit babe!" He screamed, not caring about anyone, when the younger man started pumping his erection.

It wasn't long until they both came, screaming each other's names. They lay in bed, arms wrapped around each other.

"That. Was. Great." Phil breathed out, his head resting on the broad chest of Randy.

"Damn right." He smiled and kissed his swollen lips from the make out against the wall. "How come I didn't know you could dance like that?" He asked.

"You never asked." The Straight Edge Superstar answered.

"Well, one days of those I'm going to ask you to dance for me." He said and Phil smacked his chest playfully. "Good night baby. Love you." He wasn't afraid of saying those two words now.

"Love you too." He kissed his chest a couple of times before closing his eyes.

* * *

**Because I mentioned a couple of songs/styles I leave these videos:**

**The rumba style one: watch?v=_iTEs-G7pB0 **

**Now, the Catalan rumba is a style made of a mixture of Southern Spanish music, Cuban rumba, rock'n'roll and a bi of jazz. It was developed by Catalan gypsies located in some of the Barcelona neighbors as well as in Vic (were this shot happens) and some of others catalan cities and South of France. Funny thing is that here in Vic we are known for being the people with the strongest patriotic feeling and hate for all the Spanish things and Catalan rumba is always sung in Spanish.**

**The second song is watch?v=FhJR6OO1X8Y (sorry, I couldn't find the lyrics in english) This group is one of the best Catalan folk-pop music. They are known for making funny songs with hilarious lyrics with a very light style. _Jenifer, _became a hit in summer 2011 and it was their first single.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Next one is Randy/Miz. After that one RVD/Josh Matthews.**


	7. The dawn (RandyMiz)

**Dedicated to IsidoraAngst. Today is about the dawn. Where I live we have what we call "Pink dawns", which basically consists that not only the sky is pink but everything looks pinkish. **

**Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

**The dawn:**

"Whoever said that love is easy never had been heartbroken." The Miz muttered, his face hidden in Matt's chest.

They had come to be great friends since Glenn and Kevin were going out and Jeff was going out with Mark, and Kevin, his own boyfriend was really close to the Brothers of Destruction. So, sometimes, while the older three spent time playing poker the Hardys would hang up with A-Ri and Miz. And while Alex spent more time with Jeff due their childish ways, Alex preferred to spent time with the calmest Hardy brother.

"What happened?" The brunette asked gently.

"That Randy is an asshole." Was his wry reply. He didn't want to tell that to Alex, not because he didn't trust him, because Matt was much more serious in topics like that and because his twin would blame himself.

"C'mon Mike. If you don't tell me what the hell happened between you and the Viper I won't be able help you." He scolded caressing his blond hair.

Mike sat up straight and looked at Matt, who smiled calmly at him, reassuring him that everything was going to be ok.

"We were having a nice day, on the morning we went downtown and at afternoon he was at the pool with Codes, Ted and some others and I was with A-Ri watching TV because Glenn was with Mark planning something for tonight and he didn't want to be alone." The older nodded, showing that he was indeed listening. "Well, everything was fine until he arrived and found us wrestling on the floor. He just looked at us and disappeared into the bedroom so I asked Alex to leave us alone so we could talk. I asked him if something was wrong and he just said 'No.'. A very sarcastic one, you know?" Matt nodded and kept listening. "And when I asked him if he was sure, he said that yes, that he was sure that I was a whore with no morals." Matt smiled softly and hugged him again, soothing his pain by rubbing his back.

"Why don't you stay here for the night?" Matt suggested.

"But Kevin…" He started.

"He'll agree and if he doesn't, I'll make him." He said and then kissed his brow. "You can have the sofa bed."

"Thank you Matt." He said, snuggling closer to the older man.

Meanwhile in the next room, the younger Hardy was listening to a slightly different version of what had happened.

"So I entered to our room and I found them two playing on the ground, kissing each other cheeks and stuff so I went to the bedroom to get changed when Miz asked me of something was wrong and I just said 'No.' and he looked at me as if I was crazy or something and asked me if I was sure and I said 'Yes.'" Jeff nodded and kept listening. "And then he kept pressing me and then I said, that I mumbled that he was a whore." He finished and Jeff looked at Randy.

"He? Who? Mike?" He asked, surprised. He had known Randy for ages and he knew that the younger man didn't go saying those kinds of things.

"What? No! Alex!" He exclaimed.

"Oh. I see. Why don't you stay here for the night? I don't think it's a good idea to leave you two alone right now." He joked.

"Uh… What about Mark?" He asked. Even though it had been a long time since he met the Deadman he wasn't really comfortable around him.

"He'll be cool. As long as you don't do something stupid." He said and smiled. "You can have the sofa. It's also a bed." He said and smiled.

"It's fine. Thank you." He said and smiled. Jeff looked at his watch and frowned. "What's up?"

"I gotta go see Matty. We are going to Glenn's room to decide what we are going to do tomorrow." He explained. "Are you going to be okay here by your own?"

"Sure. I'll watch TV or read something." He said and smiled.

"Ok. Have fun. Anything, call me."

Jeff went to Glenn and Kevin's room, launching himself to Mark when Alex opened the door. While kissing his boyfriend he spotted his brother doing the same with Nash. After a few more kisses from both couples they sat around the table, the elder ones wrapping an arm around their respective boyfriends.

"What did you get Jeffro?" Matt asked, smiling at him.

Both brothers put their stories on the table and then Riley explained what he had seen.

"So, for what I understand, Orton claims to have said that Alex was a whore but Mike thinks that Orton said that he was a whore." Nash exposed and everyone nodded.

"I'm going to kill him." Glenn growled and Alex kissed his cheek.

"It's okay honey. Not that I really care about what he thinks." He smiled sweetly and Kane caressed his cheek.

"Solutions?" Matt asked, snuggling closer to the oldest man.

"How about we lock them in their room?" Mark suggested.

"That won't work. They are stubborn like mules and if they talk to each other probably they won't talk about it, probably they'll throw shit to each other and things will get worst." Jeff said, his arms and head on the table.

They stayed in silence for a while, thinking, until an idea popped in Matt's mind. "Kevin, you are the closest one to Mike. Did he ever mention something he would like to do with Randy? Romantic style."

The youngest furrowed, thinking and then nodded. "He always said he wanted to see the dawn with him, that's all I can remember."

"Perfect!" Jeff exclaimed and looked at Matty. "Are you thinking the same, bro?" He asked smirking.

"Hell yeah!" The high-fived and the rest looked at them. Sometimes they did that, forgetting than the rest couldn't read their minds.

"Well, we are glad that you have a plan, but do you mind sharing it?" Glenn asked.

The plan consisted to take them to see the dawn to the highest point of the area. The only problem is that they were in a place that used to be a prairie and now was a city, so there weren't any really high place.

"What about one of the villages next town?" Kevin suggested and everyone looked at them. "Punk told me that one of the villages had an old castle from where there was a great boy." He explained.

"Sounds good to me." Kevin said and the rest nodded.

"Well, everything set, then. We need to rent two cars minimum." Matt said. "I'll go do it now." He said and then kissed his boyfriend's neck.

"I'll come with you. How about we meet at 4.45am in the next town? Right at the entrance." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Ok then. Go to sleep. Good night!"

When they arrived at their room after renting the cars they found Mike sleeping on the sofa bed. Matt shook his shoulder to wake him up.

"M-Matt?" The younger asked.

"Yeah. Hey, listen to me. Tomorrow we'll go to see the dawn on the next village and you are coming with us."

"What for?" He asked, blinking.

"You need to distract yourself or you'll be thinking of Randy the whole day. We'll leave at 4.45am"

"Ok. Good night." He muttered before falling sleep again.

On the other room things didn't go so different.

Next morning they met at the entrance of the next village.

"Who are they?" Orton asked to Jeff.

"Matt and Kevin." The multi-colour haired man answered. "Also Glenn and A-Ri."

"Oh." He growled, not that happy.

After ten minutes they arrived to where Punk had told them the prior night and climbed down of the cars.

"What is he doing here?" Both Mike and Randy asked when they found in front of the other.

"You'll see." Matt said and started to walk up the mountain with the light.

A few minutes and falls after they were on top of the mountain, they moved to the two walls of the castle and sat down, leaving Randy and Mike alone so they could talk without interruptions.

"Do you really think I'm a whore?" Mike suddenly asked.

"A whore? Why would I…?" His eyes snapped open when he realised what this meant. "Did you think I meant you?"

"What do you mean? There wasn't anyone else in the room, Randy." The younger snapped.

"I meant Kevin. I would never say that you are a whore." He said, shaking his head.

"So you said my best friend is a whore?" He growled.

"Hey, I thought he was cheating on Glenn!" He said in self-defence.

"Why do you even care about Glenn?"

"I don't. I thought that he was kissing you against you will. I know you would never do anything like that." He whispered before kissing him softly on the lips.

"You have a very weird way of reasoning, Randy." Mike said, his arms wrapped on the other man's neck.

"You know it babe." He smiled and then kissed him again, tracing circles in his cheeks. "Come." They joined the other six men and Mike snuggled closer to him, his head resting on the firm and broad chest.

Matt and Jeff bumped first without anyone noticing it. They were too concentrated on how everything they could see was washed by a dark pink light, making it look magical.

Randy's hug tightened and he smiled to the blond man before kissing his forehead lovingly. Inside his head he sighed; he couldn't ask for anything else, he have it all: money, health, love and amazing friends.

Meanwhile Mike smiled gratefully to Matt who smiled him back. He was so pleased to have friends like them. And he was so happy he and Randy worked out the argument, he couldn't imagine his live without The Legend Killer.

* * *

**I leave you a photograph from the castle: photo/50940923 (It's in my town :) )**

**Next one RVD/Josh Matthews. And again, do not hesitate to ask for any couple (RPS), it doesn't matter if you already did!**


	8. The pot (RVDJosh)

**This is for marythefoodie. I hope you'll like it.**

**This is by far the strangest couple I've ever written. But I enjoyed writing it.  
**

**Now, I don't want anyone to belief that every single Spanish smokes pot (I don't. Wouldn't it be a little bit stupid if I'm straight edge?) but it's not that hard to get some.**

* * *

**The pot:**

"Man, they do know how to throw a party." Adam said, hugging Matt from behind.

"That they do." Jay agreed, his arm around Jeffrey's waist and kissing the younger man's neck playfully. "Has anyone seen RVD?" He suddenly asked and everyone shook his head in negation.

"Why?" Randy questioned

"Heard it's pretty easy to get pot in here." He answered and shrugged. "And you know what Vince said, that we should have an eye on him."

"Shit." Shawn said.

"I'll go find him." Josh said, finishing his drink and starting to look for the older man, cursing him under his breath. "Rob!" He exclaimed when he saw the man going outside, but it didn't seem that he had heard him.

He made his way outside and sighed in relief: he had just gotten in time.

"Rob!" Josh said, grabbing his hands when he saw that the taller man was exchanging cash for a little bag. "Don't you even think about it!" He said, snatching the money from him.

The boys before him starting yelling at him, probably not pretty things, not that he minded too much.

"Hey Josh! Let go off me!" The older man said as he realised he was being pulled away, but the younger man didn't. "Matthews!" He yelled.

"What?" He growled. Yeah, he might be younger and smaller than him, but he could be fierce.

"Let go off me? Please?" He asked, starting to think that Josh should not spent so much time with Adam and Matt. He was starting to act like them.

"No." He growled. The presenter dragged him to the hotel while texting Cole saying that he had found him. They arrived at the hotel and Josh went to his room. "Sit." He groaned as he prepared some coffee. "What the hell where you thinking?"

"Having fun." He answered, accepting the coffee.

"You can have fun without smoking pot." He pointed out and started to strip without minding the other man in the room.

"Yeah. I could." The blond answered, his eyes glued to Josh's ass.

"And you should. You know, everyone worries about you being fired. You know Vince doesn't like his Superstars to do drugs." He said, putting his pyjama on.

"Pot it's not…" He started.

"Maybe not you, but to him, it is." He answered and sat down next to him. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" The oldest asked, sipping on his coffee.

"Dragging you…" He blushed furiously, not looking at him.

"It's okay. I'm not mad or anything. I know you were just looking after me." The taller man said and observed the younger male: short light brown hair, tan skin, the warm eyes… "Will you do something for me?"

"Yeah. Unless you ask me to get you pot." He said, nodding and crossing his legs, Indian style.

Robert laughed and then shook his head. "No, no. Just close your eyes."

"Are you gonna run away from me?" The presenter tilted his head.

"No. I promise. Just do it." He smiled warmly and the other one did it, not really sure.

He stared at him again. Damn! The kid was sweet! He had been observing him for the past four months and wanted to make a move a on him, but it was almost impossible of finding him alone since he was usually with Edge and Hardy, but he liked that he was friends with them: everyone knew that the craziest couple on the WWE were fierce on protecting someone their cared about. Slowly, he leaned and left a gentle kiss on his lips. He smiled when he felt a trembling pressure against his lips.

Ever so gently, he licked the lower lip and Josh opened his mouth, letting him in. When they split Matthews face was all flushed and his eyes showed coyness.

"W-why?" He stuttered.

"I like you." Rob simply answered, stroking his cheek tenderly.

"I-I like you t-too." He said, looking up at the man in front of him and bit his lower lip, thinking.

"What is it?" The blond said.

"Uhh… Kiss me again?" Josh half-asked.

"Sure." He leaned down and kissed him again, slowly sitting down next to him and helped him to move onto his lap.

As minutes went by the kisses got steamer and steamer. Slowly the older man slipped his hands all along his back and started to kiss his neck.

"R-Rob…" He moaned, his hands clung on the blonde's shirt.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked and the younger shook his head before a blush creep on his face.

"Y-your shirt. Take it off." He said.

"Gladly. But only if I can take yours off." Mathews nodded and suddenly, seeing that he wasn't denied, kissed the older man with raw passion.

Van Dam did not hesitate to answer the kiss, his hands cupping Josh's ass. "Where did this come from?" He asked, placing kisses on his neck again.

"Don't know…" He answered sincerely. "Rob!" He moaned again when the elder licked his right nipple.

"Someone likes it…" He singsonged before doing it again, relishing on the sounds that were coming from that delicious mouth. Smiling, he stood up and carried the younger man to the bed. "Until where am I allowed to go?" He asked, caressing the soft chest.

"All the way…" He answered, blushing.

"Perfect." He whispered and starting kissing his chest and licking from time to time. "You are so gorgeous." He mumbled, smiling against the hot skin.

"Thank you." He answered, pulling the hair rubber tie off and tangling his fingers on the long soft hair.

Slowly he started to go down and stopped at the edge of the pyjama pants and smirked against him when he realised that the younger man was as hard as he was. He removed the remaining clothes on Josh's and his own body and kissed him again before staring intensely at him.

"What?" Josh asked, looking at him, propping in his elbows.

"Nothing. You are so amazing. I've been longing for you for months now but you were never alone so I didn't know how to make a move on you." He explained caressing his sides. "Talking about that, won't be Adam and Matt worried for you?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked, tilting his head, not understanding him.

"Matt and Adam. You always are with them. Won't they be worried?" He repeated.

"Uh… I don't think so. They knew how I felt about you." He mumbled. "So I'm sure they know what's happening right now…" He blushed again and looked away.

"You are so sweet, kiddo." He said before kissing him again.

"Don't call me kiddo." He growled before attacking the older man's neck and smirking when he felt how the man tensed. "You like that, don't ya?" He asked.

"Hell yeah." He smiled and pressed his hard on against the other man's. "You know, I'm starting to get impatient to feel you all around me… How about we skip foreplay and leave it for next time?" He asked, nibbling on his earlobe.

"Sounds good…" He moaned and gasped when he was turned around so he was facing the mattress. "What are you going to do?" He asked.

"Stay still." He ordered as he coated his fingers with his own saliva.

Slowly and gently he started to prep the younger man, listening and loving every single sound that came out of the beautiful mouth he had kissed so many times. And would kiss from that moment on.

"Oh Rob… Please I need you, I need you…" He moaned, his hips pushing back, trying to get more pleasure. "Oh god!" He threw his head back when Rob found his bundle of nerves. "Th-There!" He yelled.

Robert smirked and retired his finger, making the younger man whimper in frustration. "Shh… Don't worry, you'll feel so much better now." He said and lay on his back. "Here, ride me." He asked, smiling. Eager, the one from New Jersey, straddled him, opening his eyes as much as he can we he saw how big his lover was. "What's wrong?" He asked, his voice full of lust and playfulness.

"N-nothing." He replied and kissed him before he lowered himself on the aching member. "Ugh…" He moaned and stayed still for a couple of minutes, enjoying the circles drawn on his lower back.

"Are you okay sweet cheeks?" The blond asked, looking concerned.

"Y-yeah." He started to move slowly.

"For gods sake!" Adam growled, kissing Matt's bare shoulder and hugging him from behind.

"Addy… Can you make them stop?" The brunette asked, sleep in his eyes.

"I will. I promise you." He cooed and kissed his fiancé's neck.

"Thank you Addy." He smiled and curled up against him. Adam smiled. Yeah, Matty was his forever-love and he would do anything for him. Even interrupting Josh's dream. Once Matt was half-sleep he got up, walked out of the room and pounded the door next room. "You two! Keep it down! Some of us are trying to get some sleep!" He yelled and then came back to his own room, smiling at Jay who poked his head to see what the hell was happening.

"Thanks man. I didn't want to do it myself." The younger blond said. "How come you did it? You knew how much Josh was longing for this to happen?"

"Matt asked." He simply answered. "We'll see you tomorrow." He said before he went back to his room. "Better now beau?" He asked, gathering him into his arms.

"Yeah. Thank you Addy." He kissed his lips and closed his eyes again, falling sleep.

Josh had stopped right away and blushed furiously. "They heard us!" He mumbled.

"Well, that doesn't stop us form continuing, does it?" We just have to keep it down a bit." He smiled and changed positions, so Josh was lying on his back. Without waiting another single second he started to move, setting a fast pace and swallowing every moan with kisses. After a few thrust he started to jerk the younger man. "Cum. Cum now." He whispered and the other male did it, right away, constricting even more his already tight passage and milking the orgasm fro Rob. Josh went limp and Rob kissed his shoulder tenderly. He pulled out and gathered the younger man into his arms. "Are you okay Josh?" He asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm tired though." He mumbled, thinking if he should lay his head on the other man's chest or not.

"Come here." Reading his thoughts he pressed Mathews until his head was resting on his own chest. "Just so you know, you are not going anywhere without me from now on." He smiled. "Good night honey."

"Good night Robert." He answered and smiled in his head: he was where he was because of pot. Damn, he never imagined that could ever happen. But he was happy, happier than he had never been before and he wasn't that feeling got away.

"You know, I think I might have a new way of having fun." The older said, his hand running on his back. "And I want get fired because of that." Josh giggled and pressed a couple of kisses on his chest. "I think I might love you sweet cheeks."

"I love you too." He answered, before sleep claimed him.

* * *

**So, what you think? Good enough? I had never work with any of them before so it was a little hard for me to put them together, so I just went with the flow.**

**Next one is going to be Hardycest. :D**


	9. The cold nights (Hardycest)

**So, this is... for me! Sorry, I had to write some Hardycest. I could not resist the temptation. **

**Anyway, on the coast and big cities like Barcelona night are damn hot during summer, but in the countryside some nights (like yesterday), in August, we can arrive to 15 degrees (Celsius, of course, that would be 59 in Fahrenheit, I think, I'm not really sure) so I based that to do some fluffy and WAFFy Hardycest.**

* * *

**The cold nights:**

The Hardys, Adam, Jay, Codes, Del Rio, Punk, Randy, The Brothers of Destruction, Hunter and Shawn were coming back to the hotel after they went to play some mini-golf. Everyone smiled when they saw how Jeff ran onto his brother, jumping on his back, smiling sweetly at him before going back to the floor.

It surprised everyone when the Hardy brothers told them that they were going out. They wouldn't look at anyone, too afraid of seeing rejection or hate on his friends faces. It wasn't until Adam, elbowing everyone hugged them that the rest reacted and hugged them as well. They looked, mesmerised, how both brother broke in sobs and smiled at them, happy and relieved.

It was amazing the effect that their confession had: in a two weeks time, Alberto and Punk confessed they were together and so did Mark and Adam, and Glenn and Randy, and Jay and Codes.

"I cannot believe it!" The whole group turned around when they heard that really familiar voice, at least for the most of them.

"Dwayne!" Hunter exclaimed, hugging him and patting his back. "What are you doing here, man?"

"We are about to finish filming _Fast and furious 7_, but before going to our final destination we are doing a bit of vacations." He answered. "Hey guys!" He yelled and another seven people joined him.

"What's up?" A woman said.

"I just wanted to present some of my friends." The Rock said. "So, guys those are: Edge and Christian, the Canadians." Both blond growled at that. "Randy, Cody, Punk, Del Rio, Hunter, HBK, The Undertaker and Kane and The Hardys, Matt and Jeff." He said while pointing. "And they are Vin Diesel, Paul Walker, Tyrese Gibson, Jason Statham, I'm sure you know Ludacris and those beauties are Michelle Rodriguez and Jordana Brewster." He presented while all the others shook hands.

"Just asking, but, why The Hardys?" Tyrese asked and all the wrestlers chuckled.

"We are brothers." Matt answered, smiling.

"Like them? Kayfabe?" Diesel asked, pointing and Mark and Glenn.

"No. We are brothers. Real brothers." Jeff said, kissing Matt's cheek. "Couldn't ask for a better brother." He said.

"Yeah. No wonder why." Punk said and all the WWE Superstars chuckled.

"Oh shut up Pilly!" Matt growled and fulminated him with his sight.

Johnson looked at Hunter who mouthed 'they are together' and the younger nodded.

"So, what were you going to do?" Walker asked. "Maybe we can do something together."

"Sure. Sounds good." Hunter said. "Everyone up?" He asked to his group and everyone cheered up. "We are in. So, you wanna hit a bar or something?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Rodriguez said interrupting his conversation with Del Rio.

"Let's go then." They started to walk, looking for a bar empty enough for them to be able to sit together.

Once they found one everyone stared at them: partially because they recognised all of them, but Mark and Glenn were scary, so no one tried to approach them.

"Uh… They don't have more chairs." Jordana said: they needed 3 more

"That won't we a problem." Mark said. "Adam, com'ere." He patted his lap and the blond sat there, letting the older man wrap an arm around his waist.

Glenn and Randy did the same as well as the Hardys.

They had a great time, sharing experiences and letting The Rock know about the new couples, a couple of hours later they parted ways.

When Matt and Jeff arrived at their room Jeff was shivering. "How can be so hot during the day and this cold during night?" He growled as he sat down on the sofa.

"Aww… My poor baby." Matt cooed, hugging him and nibbling his neck playfully. "Do you want me to warm you up?" He asked.

"I would like that a lot." He answered, pressing himself against his brother bigger body.

Matthew smiled against the cold skin and started to place open-mouthed kisses all along his neck and then sucked on gently while his hands unbuttoned the shirt his baby brother was wearing. He then caressed his chest, teasing lightly his nipples.

"Maatt…" The younger whined, stopping him.

"What is it?" The brunette asked.

"Don't warm me up like that. I'm tired." He complained and Matt chuckled before nodding.

"Okay baby." He said and then got up. "Come." They went to the bed and Matt stripped down, putting his pyjama pants on while Jeff did the same. They lay in bed and Matt hugged him tightly. "Better now?" He asked.

"Hell yeah. You so warm Matt." He smiled and kissed his brother hungrily and ran his hands, opened, over the strong arms. "What do you want to do tomorrow, big brother?"

"Don't know… How about we go do jet ski?" He suggested.

"Sounds cool. It's been a long time since the last time." He smiled and kissed the broad chest. "But before we go to do it, I'll make love to you." He said.

"That sounds even more cool. How about we leave the jet ski for the day after tomorrow and tomorrow we spend the whole day in here?" He asked and Jeff didn't answer, he just grinned and then kissed his brother again, his tongue slipping inside the older man's mouth. "I'll take that as a yes." He curled against Jeff and the younger did it too. "Let's sleep. We have a long day coming."

"That we do." He answered and ran his hair through the black hair. "I love you big brother."

"I love you too." He answered.

They were fast sleep, after that, however, Matt woke up a couple of hours later, shivering. He got up and went to the kitchen.

"Matty? Are you okay?" Jeff sleepily asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm just going to get a blanket, I'm freezing." He answered.

"Just put a shirt and come back here." He said, sitting up.

"It's okay. You are freezing too." He said and smiled, going back and put the thin blanket over the bed sheets and curled up again against his baby brother, who caressed his cheek lovingly. "What?" He asked.

"Seriously, put a shirt on." He insisted.

"I know you like our skin to be pressed together without clothes between us." He replied.

"Well yeah. But I don't want you to be uncomfortable because of me, Matthew." He groaned.

"It's okay. Just hug me." He kissed his jaw before turning around and pressing his back against his brother's slender frame. "I love you." He muttered, purring when Jeff pressed a kiss behind his ear, one of his weak spots.

"I love it when you do this sounds." He said, his hands joining on Matt's abdomen. "And I love you too." He pulled the covers and sighed: he loved cold nights: they were the nights that he got Matty to be more vulnerable because the older Hardy hated to be colt at night so he got to hug him all night long. Not like really hot nights where they slept with only their hands joined.

Matt pressed himself even more against Jeff and put his hands on top of Jeff's.

Jeff smiled against his brother's hair: Hell yeah, he loved nights like that.

* * *

**What about you? Do you like cold nights? I hate them, specially on winter. -10 degrees is definitely something I don't like!**

**Next couple up is going to be Drew/Sheamus, or Sheamus/Drew, that depends on lilasskickersmom since she is the one who asked.**

**Call me annoying, but I insist, ask any couple you want! (Slash, of course)**


	10. The association football (SheamusDrew)

**This is for lilasskickersmom. I hope you'll like it!**

**So, I'm from Barcelona and we have the best football team and the best player (4 times winner of the Ballon d'Or, Lionel Messi) so I had to do a shot about football/soccer! So, is there any other better couple than them? They are Europeans, just like me and I thought that they would like football, of course, I have no idea if they do or not.**

* * *

**The association football: **

They were watching the rainfall. Again. But none of them felt really annoyed to have to stay in their hotel room: they both came from countries were rain was a day thing, so they were used to it.

"Man, there's nothing in TV!" They heard Jeff complain.

"Yeah. Not a good movie, not even the news! There's only MTV, this crappy western film and soccer." Punk said.

"Football?" Wade, Stephen and Drew, Del Rio, Rey turned around. "Put it on!"

"What? You like soccer?" Matt asked, forcing his brother to sit in his lap and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"We are Europeans, Matthew." Barrett said, rolling his eyes. "Football here is like _your _football." He said.

"Our football?" Jeff growled.

"Yeah. For us this is football, and what you play is American football." Del Rio answered.

"Why do you like it anyway? You are not European." Glenn pointed out.

"Oh no, but we are Mexican, and you know, at Latino countries football is a part of our lives." Rey explained. "Just shush and watch it. This is going to be a good match." He said.

"Huh? How do you know?" Adam asked.

"It's the Spanish national football team against the English national football team." Alberto answered, kissing Punk's brow.

Finally everyone shut up and they watched the game, Drew explaining what was going on and the rules of it between yells and curses coming from them in both Spanish and English.

"So, with two yellow cards you are sent off?" Jeff asked, his head resting on Matt's shoulder.

"Yeah. And if it's red just with one." Drew answered and Sheamus wrapped an arm around him.

"That's confusing. What's going on now?" Punk asked when he saw that the whites (England) were standing in a barrier.

"Foul. So, whenever a player is assaulted by an unfair act from another layer from the other team and the referee deems it, the player that has been assaulted shuts to goal. The other team makes a barrier to stop the balloon." Rey explained.

"Man, this is so difficult." Matt growled.

The Europeans and Mexicans snickered and kept watching the game. It ended up in a tie: 3-3, so they went to penalties. Spain won for only one. It wasn't long until they heard fireworks coming from the street.

"They take it seriously." Mark pointed out.

"Yeah. You should hear the commentators, they are so passionate." Drew answered.

They talked a bit more; actually, they were discussing whether soccer was better than football or the other way around. When everyone left, Drew straddled his boyfriend and smiled at him.

"That was a great match, even though we lost." The taller man said.

"We? Honey, I'm Irish." The other man replied and the younger rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He smirked and kissed his lips.

"What are you thinking?" The redheaded asked.

"Just wait here." He pecked his lips and then disappeared inside the bedroom just to come a few minutes later and wrapped a blindfold on his eyes. "If you are able to tell what I'm wearing I'll give you something." He said as he straddled his boyfriend and putting the older man's hands on his chest.

For a few minutes Sheamus would caress and touch everything he could, teasing his boyfriend by groping him.

"Guess already!" McIntyre said, giggling.

"A football uniform?" He finally said.

"You are good, love…" The brunette mumbled before kissing him and taking the blindfold off.

"You look hot." He praised. "So, what am I going to get?" He asked. The brunette blushed and looked down. "Oh! So now you are shy?" He teased. "C'mon Andrew, what do I get?" He asked.

"F-Fuck me in the shower." He whispered. "H-hey!" He yelled, his arms wrapping around the strong neck, when the Irish started to walk to the bathroom.

"Strip." He said as he started the water and took his own clothes off. "Come here." He offered a hand to the younger man and then pulled him into the shower. "You look hot all wet."

"So do you." The brunette answered and kissed him again, letting his boyfriend to pin him against the wet and hot wall. Stephen smirked before he started sucking on his nipples. "Hum… Love that…" He moaned.

The slightly smaller man kept on sucking and kissing his chest before he wrapped his hand around the hardening shaft.

"That was fast." He teased, nibbling the earlobe.

"Not my fault. You are so hot." The younger man said, hugging him. "Kiss me?"

"Gladly." He answered and kissed his fully, moving his fist. "Jump." Farrelly growled and Drew did it without even asking. Galloway when he felt the aching member against his entrance.

Stephen smirked and started to tease the entrance caressing with one finger, waiting for a response.

"Come on Stephen. Don't tease." He mewled, moving his hips. "Oh god!" He moaned when two fingers were shoved inside of him, scissoring him, stretching him. "Yes! Right there!" He moaned and pushed his hips against the fingers. "Oh Stephen. More, more. Don't stop, please. Need you, I need you." He sobbed.

The red-haired man nodded and retired his finger, positioned himself at his entrance and pushed in. "Shit, so tight."

"Stephen!" He yelled and clung his hands on the short hair, breathing to push the pain away, thanking his boyfriend with light kisses the fact that was waiting for him to adjust.

The movements were unsteady because the surface was slippery, but it felt wonderful, as always did. It wasn't long until they were muffling their sounds on each other flesh or biting their own lips. Drew wrapped his hand around his own length and started pumping it.

"Oh yes baby! Right there!" He yelled when Stephen hit his sweet spot. After that, the brunette just needed a few more thrusts before he came, his seed hitting his jaw. "Baby?" He mumbled when he realised, after coming back to earth from his orgasms spasm, that his lover didn't cum but the older just smiled before he pushed in again, earning a beautiful moan.

"You are so sweet." He said. "Are you ready?" He asked and the younger man nodded, feeling his shaft harden again. Farrelly did not waste another minute before he started moving again, smiling when the sweet soft moans escaped from his boyfriend's lip. "I'm not gonna last…" He mewled.

"I'm not either…" He answered.

His thrusts became more erratic and it didn't take long until Drew came again, arching against the wall and moaning when he felt six hot shots fill him. He whimpered when Sheamus exited from him.

"Are you okay, kiddo?" He asked, hugging him tightly and kissing his neck slowly.

"Hell yeah. But I'm really tired." He said and yawned, snuggling closer to him.

"Don't sleep yet. We have to dry your hair or you'll get sick." He said as he stepped out, sitting the man on the toilet. "Wait here." He ordered as he wrapped at towel around him. He went to the room and put his pyjama on and then went back to the bathroom, where he started to dry his lover's body and hair. "Come." He led him to the bed and gave him his pyjama. Once both of them were ready Andrew put his head on Farrelly's chest and threw his arm around his abdomen.

"I love you Sheamus." He whispered, looking up at him.

"And I love you too." The older replied and kissed his forehead. "You looked so hot in that football kit." He praised and the younger smiled and closed his beautiful eyes. "Good night."

"Good night." He mumbled before letting the sleep claim in.

* * *

**What do you think? Is soccer better than football? Just to make it clear, I have never talked to someone from Britain who called "football" "association football", but I think that's the correct term.**

**Oh, an about the Spanish commentators, yeah, they are really enthusiastic and the other countries make fun of them because they always repeat several time "Goal" when the team they are supporting makes a goal.**

**Any other couple up? If not next one will be Kevin Nash/Matt Hardy. **


	11. The food, part 1: Calçots (KevinMatt)

**This is for me, again. :D**

**So, this one is about our cuisine. The _calçots _are a type of onions that I have only found in here. It's a very typical dish from here (I hate onions, so I don't know how it tastes) and it's usually used as an excuse to have a family gathering.**

**This is how we cook them: es/2013/01/25/calcotadas-en-barcelona/calcots-gril led1/**

**By the way, I don't know if you know it, but the 'ç' sounds like a normal 's'**

* * *

**The food, part 1: Calçots.**

Matt purred when he felt light kisses being placed on his neck and shoulders and then two strong arms around his waist.

"Kev…" He said turning around so he was lying on his back.

"Good morning beautiful." The older man greeted, pecking his lips and caressing the warm and smooth skin. "Are you ready?"

"For what?" He asked, cuddling against the older man who laughed.

"We are going to this onion thing, remember?" He replied and the brunette sat up, sleepily.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about it." He smiled and then kissed his lover, before going to the shower. "You coming sweetheart?"

"Hell yeah." He said and got out of the bed, following the younger man to the shower.

Half an hour later Matt was facing the wall and Kevin buried inside of him.

"Now you got me all dirty again." The Carolinian breathed out.

"Good thing we are still in the shower, huh?" The older chuckled as he came out of his boyfriend, who whimpered at the loss.

They showered and dressed before going to pick up Jeff and Mark and Glenn and A-Ri.

"You are late." Jeff growled when he saw his brother.

"Sorry bro. We got… busy." He chuckled and the younger Hardy rolled his eyes while Mark chuckled too.

They went downstairs where Randy, Mike, Adam, Jay, Jericho and JoMo waited for them. They got into the minibus and went to a farmhouse where they would meet with Hunter, Shawn, Cody, Ted, Del Rio, Punk, Shield and Gabriel.

They were scheduled to go and eat some typical food from there. The day before they ate the famous paella, today they were going to eat something the natives called 'calçots' which they found out were a type of onions and the next day they were going to eat desserts.

About two hours later they arrived the rest were already there. "You are late." Punk said. "Was there traffic?"

"No. Matt and Kevin got… busy." Jeff growled, looking with annoyance to his brother who stuck his tongue. "Have you no shame?" He asked.

"You know I don't. And neither do you, so shut up." The older Hardy said, jumping on his brother's back and kissing his cheek playfully.

"You two really need to keep an eye on them or they are going to cheat on you with each other." Jericho said, his hand around Jay's hip.

"Believe me, if those two ever sleep together, they, "he said, pointing at Mark and Kevin "are not the only ones who are going to be cheated on." Jay said, smirking, and everyone laughed.

They joked for a couple of more minutes and then went to the backyard, where there was a big table with glass bowls that had sauce in it.

"Are those bibs?" John asked and Adam took one.

"Yeah. They are." He said holding the one he took to show to the other.

"Hi boys." All of them turned around and smiled when they saw Vince behind them.

"Vince! What are you doing here?" Hunter asked.

"I just thought I could join you for a while." He said. "C'mon, put the bibs on." He urged them.

"Are you serious?" Kevin asked, studying the cloth that his boyfriend had snatched from Adam's hands.

"Well, unless you want to get all dirty and stain that shirt of yours, yes, put it on." The chairman said.

No one argued against that and put the bibs one. The only one that seemed to have problems to fasten it around their necks were the Hardys, Adam and Mark because the ropes got tangled with their hairs.

"Let me." Kevin said and smiled. Matt held his hair and the older man tight the bib, kissing his nape when he was done. "Love ya." He muttered and the brunette smiled at him.

Vince explained how they were supposed to eat it: they had to peel the burned part which was the skin with the hands, deep it on the sauce and eat it the whole white thing in just one suck, because they had to suck it, never bite it.

Matt smiled evilly: that was going to be a great time. The only one who seemed to see that smile was Mike who shook his head with amusement: poor Kevin. He was going to be through a harsh time.

At the beginning everything was okay, mainly because they were too busy laughing and joking around about how they were eating it, but after a while Matt, who was talking with Adam and Jeff moved so he was in the direct line of vision of his lover. He started to eat the onions slower and his eyes locked with Kevin's who was looking at him shocked: he didn't know how Matt could provoke him like that with all the others around. Was he crazy? He answered his own question: the kid did crazy stunts, so yeah he had to be.

"If you excuse me." The older man said as he went towards his boyfriend who smiled at him innocently. "Come." Matt followed him smirking when he didn't seem him.

"Where are we going?" He asked, holding his hand.

"To the bathroom. You need to clean your face." The older said and Matt almost growled. Once they were in the bathroom Nash locked the door from the inside.

"What are you doing?" The Carolinian asked, undoing the knot of his bib and throwing it into the sink.

"What were you thinking Matt?" The older growled, pushing him against the sink. "You feel that?" He asked; moving his hips and the brunette simpered when he felt the hardness against his thigh. "Oh I see. You are so proud of yourself, aren't you?"

"What can I say?" He replied, turning around and kissing him roughly, his hands roaming close to the older man's problem.

"You are an evil in an angel body." Nash growled. "You gotta take care of that." He ordered and Matt nodded happily before sinking onto his knees. He unbuttoned the jeans and opened the fly, smiling when he saw how hard was his boyfriend. He pushed both, jeans and underwear, down and then licked his lips. The older Hardy opened his mouth and sucked the head of the cock, looking at him innocently, batting his eyelashes. "Don't look at me like that. We both know that you have nothing of innocent." Matt smiled and deep-throated him with out warning. He became a pro at deep-throating. "Shit baby!" He growled, grabbing a handful of the black hair and the brunette started bobbing his head up and down, fondling his balls.

It wasn't long until Kevin came inside of his mouth and Matt swallowed everything, licking his lips and put the clothes back were they belonged. He let the older man to pull him to his feet.

"You are amazing." Nash said, kissing him. "Let's go back. I think you must have broke your own record." He said and then hugged. "But don't do it again, you hear me? I don't need your brother glancing daggers at me." He said as he unlocked the door. They were almost back with the rest when Matt stopped. "What's the matter darling?"

"Can we just go back to the van?" He asked. "I want to spent sometime with you. Alone." He said, smiling.

"Sure." They turned around and went to the van. They sat on the back seats and Matt lay down, his head on Kevin's lap. "Are you tired?" He asked.

"A bit." He smiled at him and closed his eyes, purring when the older man stroked his hair.

"At the hotel I'm going to spoil you. How does that sound?" He asked and smiled when realised that Matt was almost sleep. The Carolinian usually took naps meanwhile he watched TV or read.

"Amazing." He answered. "I love you Kevin."

"And I love you, _beautiful_." He snuggled and closed his eyes, sleeping too since he had nothing better to do.

Matt had one hand under Nash's thigh and the other under his own head. On the other hand, the older one had one hand on top of his boyfriend's head and the other one on his lower back.

In that very same position his friend found them about four hours later. None of them really were worried for them since he imagined that they were going at it. Looked like they got it wrong. For once.

* * *

**Geez, I don't know what was going throw my mind when I wrote this.**

**Well, next one is a Christian/Jericho/Christian and it'll be the second part of the 'food' topic.**


	12. The food, 2: Desserts (Jerichristian)

**Sorry it took so long. I have been writing some other chapters.**

**This is for Debwood-1999, I hope you'll like it!**

**So, crema catalana, crème brûlèe, crème anglaise... Are all the same one with different names.**

* * *

**The food, part 2: Crema catalana.**

"For the love of god Chris! Hurry up!" Jason yelled at his boyfriend. "You look awesome, you know that." He said exasperatedly.

"But…" The older Canadian started but the other one kissed him to shush him.

"You. Look. Awesome. Stop worrying." Christian said, hugging him. "Let's go." They joined hands and went to the lobby where the rest were waiting for them. "Are we the last ones?"

"Sure you are. Even Kevin and Matt are here." Mark said and the older Hardy punched him on the arm.

"We are not the ones that woke up half of the floor." The brunette said and Jeff blushed furiously, growling at him, what make the older brother chuckle.

"C'mon, you know I love you." He said before he pecked his lips.

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too." He grumbled and returned the peck.

"Stop it and let's go. We are always late." Adam said as he started to pull both brothers towards the bus.

"C'mon." Jericho said to his boyfriend and started to go to the bus.

Twenty minutes later they were to the restaurant and sat in pairs. Jay pulled Chris to one that was in the corner where they could have their intimacy. Once they were say Jay took Chris' hand and entwined their fingers, smiling. They stared at each other eyes, completely lost in their feelings until the waitress came and put a plate with ricotta and honey in front of them. The older mixed them and held the spoon, full, for Jay to taste it.

"Is it good?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's like sweet ricotta and honey. There." He held the spoon for the older blond to taste.

"Yummy." He said.

They continued to feed each other, but in one moment that Jay was distracted by Adam he hit his lover's nose with the spoon.

"I am so sorry darling!" He exclaimed picking his napkin and moving his hand to clean his face when he re-thought it and leaned over the table and licked him clean instead. "Tastes better from you." He said.

"Of course it does." The singer said, kissing his lips.

The waiter came back and retired the plate before leaving another one with crème brûlée. They continued to feed each other, teasing each other. But Chris brought it to a next level when he kicked his shoe of and started to rub his foot against Chris' crotch.

"What the fuck are you doing?" The older asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing." He smiled guiltiness and continued to eat as if nothing was happening.

"Stop it." He hissed and Reso shook his head.

"Make me."

In a quick movement Irvine caught his foot and started to tickled it, making the younger man jolt and giggle, trying his free his food and not calling everyone's attention.

"Will you stop it?" Jericho asked after a few minutes of torture.

"Y-yeah." He answered, his heart racing and his breathing irregular.

Another hour went by and they kept tasting traditional desserts. "C'mon boys! Let's go!" Vince said and they all got up and went to the bus. Jay was so entertained talking with Adam that he didn't realise that his boyfriend was talking to their waitress.

"C'mon Jericho." Matt urged him as he and Nash came out of the bathroom, hands joined. He looked at them suspiciously but they didn't look like they had been screwing in the bathroom. "Don't look at us like that. We do not spend the whole time in that." Matt said, smacking his arm.

"But you do spend a lot of time in that." The blond answered and Kevin laughed, not even bothering to deny it before he led the brunette outside with a hand on the small of his back.

"Where were you?" Jay asked when he sat next to him.

"Talking with Nash and Hardy." He answered, nibbling his neck playfully.

"About?" He asked.

"You don't want to know, believe me." He answered as he kept playing with his baby's neck, slowly arousing him.

Thank god that the ride wasn't long! They stumbled into their room and once they were in Chris pressed him against the door, kissing him fully on the lips.

"Bed now." He mumbled and led the younger man to the cot where he forced him to sit down. "Strip. I brought something." He said before he went to pick what he had asked to the waitress. "This." He pulled out a Tupperware and opened.

"Hmmm… The crème brûlée…" He licked his lips before he pulled the one from Winnipeg and shoved him onto the bed, straddling him into the process and then proceed to strip him as well. "What are you going to do with it?" He asked.

"You'll see." He said before he changed position and started to lick is boyfriend's nipples, relishing on the sounds he was doing and the shivers that went through his body. "Beautiful." He muttered. "Get on your hands and knees."

"What?"

"Get on your hands and knees." He repeated and the younger did it moaning when he noticed that Chris was smearing the crème on his back and entrance.

"Chrissy…" He mumbled when he felt the hot tongue on his skin, licking away the sugary substance. "Hmm…" He was very vocal in bed and everyone in the roster knew that. But he didn't mind at all. Unless he was doing a competition with Matt or Jeff, then the rest would kill the three of them. "Oh God!" He moaned and arched his clean back when the older blond licked his entrance. "Chrissy…" He pushed to the hot mouth, what make Jericho laugh at his desperation. "Don't be a tease." He sobbed and the moaned again when two fingers were shoved inside of him. He kept sobbing his lover's name, until he felt his orgasm building in his lower stomach. "Chris, Chris, I-I'm going t-to… What the hell?" He roared when he realised that he was empty.

"Just wait." Chris said and then thrust into him, earning a very loud moan. "See? Isn't it better now?" He asked as he started moving.

"Y-yes. Damn yes!" He answered, pushing back to get more contact. "Faster baby, faster." He pleaded. "Oh yes, yes. Right there!" He growled when his prostate had been stabbed. And while he was very vocal in bed whether he was bottom or top, when Chris was topping he wasn't very vocal, mainly because he was the one in control. He brought his hand to his own hard-on and started to masturbate. "Christopher!" He yelled as he came hard in his hand, staying the bed sheets.

"Fuck!" The older groaned as he came to, flooding his tight passage. Slowly he pulled out and rolled into his back, gathering the younger man into his arms. "Are you okay?" He asked, rubbing his arm.

"Hell yeah. What are we going to do with the rest of the crème?" He asked playfully, nipping at his boyfriend's neck.

"You can use it tomorrow with me." He suggested, smiling and taking the Tupper before putting it on the mini-bar fridge.

"That sounds amazing to me." He answered and kissed him. "C'mon, let's go." He stood up and pulled Chris to his feet.

They arrived at the pool and smiled when they realised that they were alone. After a while of swimming and splashing water to each other Jason pulled the older man under the water and kissed him, smiling when he got a response. When they reached the surface again, they were hugging each other, smiling.

Chris kissed him slowly and then pulled him closer.

"Love you." He mumbled, his eyes closed and his head on Christian's shoulder.

"Love you too." He answered, sighing. "Geez, I'm sticky." He complained and Jericho laughed, shaking his head.

"But you loved it."

"Hell yeah. And you will love it tomorrow." He said before drowning him, killing the romantic moment totally.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. I don't know what the next couple is going to be, so I'm open to suggestions!**


End file.
